The Secret Circle
by Dezired86
Summary: Four girls all best friends, separated by one event. Sides are taken; lives are destroyed and a secret comes to light. Which side will YOU choose?
1. The Perfect Storm

**The Secret Circle**

**Chapter One: The Perfect Storm**

**Even though I am telling you this story that doesn't mean I am alive at the end of it. I just need for someone, anyone, to know that this is just the beginning. Things aren't always as they seem. Anyways, my death was the result of lies and secrets and truth be told... I want revenge. ~**

**It was Fall 2006, the leaves fell ever so gracefully as the sun beamed its life force throughout the skies. Four teenage girls sit on a soft blanket at a nearby park as they gossiped about their day.**

"**Did you see what she was wearing, a tank top and booty shorts? Fat bitch." A young, curvy Latina laughed as she sipped her cool drink. **

"**Come on Madison, she didn't look **_**that**_** bad. She might have gained a few pounds working at Holy Guacamole over the summer…" The chocolate girl trailed off. **

"**Honestly, she looks good guys, stop busting on her. Nobody can be a perfect size two." The curly brunette giggled at Madison.**

"**Whatever..." Madison mumbled.**

"**You're a hater! Oh my gosh, jealous, much?" A blonde petite chimed in, smiling. The tan Latina flipped her hair as the wind moved gracefully through it.**

"**I am not…jealous. Thank **_**you**_**, very much. Just stating a concern for the poor girl." **

**Ashley rolls her eyes. "Right if you say so, **_**chica**_**."**

**All the girls began to laugh as they ate their lunch.**

"**Guys, not to spoil the mood but did any of you get a weird letter from an unknown person during the summer?" Spencer asked, curiously. All the girls where dead silent as they shifted cautiously. Spencer took that as a hint and stood up. "I guess that means a 'yes'?" **

**Ashley looked up at Spencer and replied, "Well I thought it was some stupid stalker I always get. I mean, I didn't pay any mind to it."**

**Spencer looks down at Chelsea, "Chelsea?" The dark skinned girl played with the grass.**

"**Yeah, it was creepy. Saying something about a secret and can I keep it?"**

**Madison furrowed her eyebrows, "Well, you all are crazy." **

"**What, you didn't get a letter?" Ashley asked curiously. **

"**Yeah, I read the first line and then tossed it in the trash. Look it was probably some nerd playing a prank. Let it go." Madison stands up along with Ashley and Chelsea. **

**Spencer exhaled, "What did the first line say?"**

**Madison swallows, "I can't forget it if I tried, it said "You better lock it in your pocket it or you're carrying this one to the grave." **

**Ashley shivered, "Creepy."**

**Spencer looks at Ashley, "Do you remember what yours said?"**

**Ashley ran her fingers through her thick hair. "It said something about; this coming school year will be the last." **

**Spencer grabbed a hold of Ashley's arm and held tightly to her. **

**Chelsea walked over to Spencer and placed her hand on her shoulder. "What did yours say?"**

**Spencer looked away as the wind once again made its presence known.**

"**Two can keep a secret now that one will be dead" Point blank. **

**Madison started freaking the hell out. "This is too much. Look, school just started we are NOT going to let this get to us. Ok?" **

**All the girls stood together in a circle looking around, feeling uncomfortable about what's to come in the school year.**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

**Walking down the hall seemed a lot scarier than the last two years. I mean getting a stupid, creepy letter didn't help matters, either. Still, not only do I have to worry about getting through this school year, I have to watch my back. Anything could happen and I need to be prepared. But lately I've been a bit distracted by a certain brunette and her smile. Ah, there she is by her locker at the exact same time every day. It never gets old, I tell you.**

"**Spencer, how are you doing from the other day?" Ashley asked very concerned. She's cute when her eyes go all soft on me.**

"**Well other than freaked out, I'm great. How are you?" I asked wondering where her mind is at right now. She shifts and begins to walk towards our class at a normal pace.**

"**To be honest, I reread my letter last night and it seemed like bits and pieces are missing. Like a puzzle." Watching her think as she tried to put the pieces together.**

"**Like, maybe this creeper is playing mind games with us?" I asked, disgusted.**

"**Yeah, pretty much. I mean it all revolves around a secret or secrets and I don't have any. Do you?" It was like she wanted to quickly retract her question but it was too late.**

"**No, no I don't. None that it involve any of us at least. It's weird." I turn my head and there's Chelsea and Madison walking towards us.**

"**Hey there, you guys okay?" Ash is very concerned for all of us, it's weird. Not that it's weird she cares; it's just weird **_**how**_** concerned she is over these letters. It probably bothers her the most.**

"**Yeah. Great. Just got my nails done. I'm feeling good." Madison smiled as she pulled out her travel mirror and began to check herself out; ridiculous.**

"**Yeah…All is good. Just caught up on some extra work." Chelsea seemed oddly not herself when she responded. Maybe it's her that is bothered the most. Hmm…**

"**Look, I think we should all meet up at the library during lunch and talk about the letter…" Ash said softly.**

"**Can't. Got plans to hook up with Aidan. Need a little pick-me-up, if you know what I mean." Madison could never keep her damn legs closed if it killed her.**

"**Seriously? Come on. We have to figure this out." Ashley was becoming agitated. So I stepped in.**

"**How about we all meet up at Ashley's place and compare and contrast what we have. Just to reassure we understand what this unknown person is telling us. I mean, I'm pretty curious..." I trail off hoping I managed to persuade the girls.**

"**Fine… We could do that." Chelsea reluctantly said. Now Madison.**

"**Whatever. 4 o'clock?" We all nodded in agreement. We finally split up and went our separate ways, waiting patiently for 4pm to hit.**

* * *

**Apparently I was the last to arrive at Ashley's house, go figure. Glen and his basketball practice ran a little late. I ring the doorbell and Ms. Davies answers the door, annoyed.**

"**Come on in Spencer. They're upstairs. I hope you girls will keep it down, tonight." She says before she walks off with an attitude. Someone should take that stick out of her ass and loosen her up.**

**I walk up the steps to Ashley's bedroom as I walk closer to the door; I stop and overhear the conversation that's going on.**

"**Look, all I'm saying is what secret does any one of us has that could send us to…our grave?" Chelsea whispers as she pulls her knees to her chest.**

"**I don't have shit to tell. Okay? This is all bullshit. Maybe it's Spencer who has a secret." Madison is fishing a little too hard.**

"**Hell. No. She doesn't. She would have told me. Spencer isn't like that." Ashley defended me, that puts a smile on my face. Fuck you, Madison. Slut.**

"_**PLEASE!**_** What? Because you two are fuck bunnies now, you think you know everything about Spencer? I doubt that." Madison stands up and walks over to the mirror to ****mentally ****criticize her own figure.**

"**No, we're not having sex, yet. But that doesn't mean I don't know her. Because… I do. We always talk. Besides, she's pure and innocent." Ashley smiles at the thought of being the first to corrupt me. If she only knew...**

"**Guys, let's stop the blame game and figure out who wrote these letters. I mean it's like, bugging me all the time now. I can't even focus on my work. Besides, I've been under the weather, lately." Chelsea laid her head down on Ashley's pillow. Actually, she looks pale and sickly. I know when my brother Clay died she wasn't herself and she hardly ate. I wish she'd talk to me if it was bothering her.**

"**We can't do much without the little **_**innocent**_** blonde here." Madison folds her arms. I decide to push the door open and walk in.**

"**Well the **_**innocent**_** blonde has arrived. Is there anything else from the peanut gallery?" I look over towards Madison and she shrugs her shoulders.**

"**Whatever. Let's get this over with." We all sit on the floor and place the letters down all lined up next to each other. **

"**If you didn't ball yours up and toss it in the trash it'd be easier to read, Madison." Ashley grows in annoyance.**

"**Look, it was lucky my maid didn't dump my trash can out. Speaking of, she's slacking again. Have to let daddy know." Chelsea and I roll our eyes.**

**We stared at the four pieces of paper, intently and...nothing.**

"**I'm not seeing anything that stands out other than the way the writer speaks," Ashley said curiously studying the four pieces of mystery.**

"**This is pointless." I say, aggravated. "I mean there is no clue. It's like a damn guessing game and we are the idiots who got sucked into it."**

**Chelsea puts her hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I relax, a little. "Spencer, it's bothering all of us. Look someone is playing with us and I kind of want to move on from this. My mind is not in the right frame at the moment." I notice her inhale sharply. What is wrong with her?**

"**Pretty much let's go home and see what tomorrow brings, okay?" Madison suggests as she stands up and grabs her things.**

"**Let's hide the letters somewhere safe that only we know about." Ashley suggests as the rest of us grab our letters and head for the door.**

"**Where would we hide it?" Chelsea asked. I think for a second and I have a great place. **

"**I know where. Holland Bridge."**

* * *

**We all arrive in our own separate cars at the small bridge that over looks Devil's Pond. It's the perfect place to bury the letters until we need to come back for them. I see exactly what I'm looking for.**

"**Guys, over here." I stand by an old oak tree and I look down.**

"**Here?" Ashley asked curiously.**

"**Yeah…" I get on my hands and knees and began to dig with my hands a deep hole. Luckily, it rained the night before. The soil was soft.**

"**Help me?" I look up at all three girls. They looked at each other once and then they dropped to their knees as they began to help me dig.**

"**That should do it…" I wipe my hands together to shake off the excess dirt. "This is **_**our **_**place. No one, I mean no one can know. This is our secret. Agree?" We all glanced at one another and each girl nodded in agreement.**

"**Agree." They all replied at once. Well all walk back to our cars in silence until…**

"**Secret Circle." Ashley mumbled.**

"**What did you say?" Chelsea asked. I'm curious.**

"**Secret Circle. That's us. We are the only ones that received that letter. No one could penetrate our bond. So therefore we are The Secret Circle." Ashley looked at all of us waiting for a response.**

"**Whatever. Thought it'd be cool to have a name." With that she drove off, as well as Madison and Chelsea. I stood there looking back at the bridge, thinking of everything that was written in those letters. How safe are we? Who is our mystery stalker? I open my car door and I look at the Oak tree and whisper. **

"**Secret Circle…"**


	2. To Kill A Mocking Girl

Chapter 2: To Kill a Mocking Girl

**Chelsea's POV**

**I certainly didn't want to go to school today. In fact, I don't want to go to school at all. I just want to curl up in a ball and cry until I can't cry anymore. What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? The test I took this morning confirmed my suspicion. I enter my English classroom and found a seat in the back row hoping Ashley doesn't notice me.**

"Okay, class, open your text book to page 116. Today's lesson will be on, betrayal and secrets." **Mrs. James sat down at her desk and flipped open the page. The whole class obeyed and as I flipped my pages there was a piece of paper folded in half. I looked around and spotted Ashley a few seats up and a row over glancing at me. I picked up the piece of paper and it read:**

"**There's only so much you can bury…" I dropped the paper and I ran out of the classroom hearing Mrs. James yell my name. I think I'm going to be sick. I run to the bathroom, push the stall door open and threw myself over the toilet, hurling every once of me out. I can't do this…I just can't.**

**Ashley's POV**

**I hope Chelsea is okay. She looked like she had seen a ghost. As the class settled back down, my phone vibrates I receive a text from an unknown caller.**

"**Define "Desertion." Seems like you're about to lose Chelsea, who's next?" I grab my book bag and I excuse myself from class. She was reluctant to let me go but she had seen the pleading in my eyes and waved her hand nonchalantly to signal me to leave. I dialed Chelsea's number and no answer. So I decided to text Madison and Spencer to meet me by my locker, ASAP. I checked the nearest girls' bathroom and no sign of Chelsea. I am freaking out. Who is this fucking person screwing with our minds? As I was walking towards my locker there were Madison and Spencer standing there with a scared look on their faces**.

"What the hell is going on?" **Spencer asked, harshly. I ignore the harsh tone and answer.**

"I received a text from this unknown caller saying we are losing Chelsea. So I panicked when I realized she ran out the classroom suddenly. I even tried her cell, nothing**." I breathed out all in one second**.

**Spencer pulls me into a hug and I embrace her full on. I miss her.**

"Shh… It's okay. We'll figure this out. First, we have to find Chelsea."

Spencer said, softly.

"Why find me? I'm right here…" **I hear a familiar voice reply. I pull away from Spencer and turn to see the worn down girl standing before us.**

"Chelsea! Are you alright? We were worried." **I grabbed her and hugged her for a few seconds. She pulled away slowly.**

"I'm fine. Just needed some fresh air…Why were you looking for me**?" She asked curiously. I looked towards Spencer and Madison.**

"Because, Ashley received a text from some psycho, probably _our _psycho saying we were about to lose you." **Madison stood there with her hands on her hips not phased at all.**

**Chelsea blinks a few times. **

"Wow. This will never end, will it?" **Chelsea asked as she leaned against the lockers. Spencer and I grab her hands.**

"It will. We just have to figure out who this person is. And what the _hell_ do they want with us." **I say, slightly worried.**

"What this person wants is our deepest darkest secrets…" **Chelsea trails off. Then she begins to walk off opposite from class.**

"Where are you going?" **Spencer asked, concerned.**

"To the restroom. But if you guys don't believe me, we can all try to squeeze into one stall." **Chelsea gives an annoyed look.**

"No, it's fine just making sure. We'll see you in class, then." **Madison replies. Chelsea walks into the restroom and I turn to Spencer and Madison.**

"I'm worried. She hasn't been looking good, lately. Spencer had you talked to her since Clay's death?" **I asked curiously.**

"No. I tried but she doesn't budge. It's like trying to move a brick wall. I will try again. But as of right now I need to get back to class. See you guys later." **Spencer walks off and before I could talk to Madison, Glen comes up towards us.**

"Fucking great…" **Madison says under her breath**.

"Hey ladies, what's going on?" **He puts his arm around me. I slightly pull away. Glen doesn't know when to take a hint if it hit him in the nuts. I'm not interested anymore.**

"You can go now. This beauty doesn't need a beast." **Madison said to Glen in nasty tone. Wow. She stuck up for me, weird.**

"Whatever…whore." **Glen said under his breath.**

"I think that was your grandmother, asshole." **Madison yelled at him down the hall.** "I can't stand him, Ashley. He knows how much you're into Spencer and he _still_ tries to get in your pants. You have to tell her."

**I couldn't tell her. Not right away. What if she didn't believe me? Or think I'm some sort of slut? She can't know that Glen and I had sex last year. No one can.**

"No. Not right now. With everything that's going on. It's not that important, Madison. Besides, I can handle it, promise." **I reassured her, the best I could. She just gave me that, 'Whatever you say' look and walked away.**

"This is going to be a year I'd wish I'd forget**." I say to myself as I walked back to Mrs. James' English class.**

"The past will come back to haunt you," is never more true for Spencer, Ashley, Madison and Chelsea."

**Madison's POV**

**Entering the lunch quad with Sherry by my side I see Aidan chatting up some heifer. Act cool, Madison, don't even let it get to you. You're just fuck buddy's that is all. I hear Sherry's voice knock me from my thoughts.**

"Girl, get your man. You need a leash on him, like the ones that zaps him every time he looks or even touches a slut." **She giggles I guess to try and cheer me up. I'll give her **_**some **_**credit. But sometimes she can be a bit vapid**.

"Ha. Yeah. It'll keep him in check. Don't you worry; I have something planned for him**." I plaster a fake smile on my face and I spot Ashley and Spencer as they sit together.**

"The two love birds. Aww. I don't know why you hang with them more than me." **Sherry once again breaks me from thought. I turn to her for a second or two and still I can't find words**.

"What? You're my best friend, though" **I say as convincing as possible.**

"No. We _were_ best friends. Now we're just people who hang out once in awhile."** And I just stare at her knowing she's speaking the truth. I do feel bad. But Sherry is a bitch, worse than me. And it **_**does**_** get tired.**

"Whatever. Catch you later" **And she walks off with swag. I walk over to Aidan.**

"Hey boo…" **I lean in and kiss on him the cheek in front of Jessica.**

"Oh. Hey babe. Uh, have you met Jess?" **He smiles at her. I roll my eyes.**

"Yeah, didn't you get crotch crickets last year from Ronnie?" **Aidan coughed and Jess gets up and walks away. Cunt.**

"I would appreciate if you didn't scare my potentials away, Madison." **Aidan stands up. **

"Yeah and I'd appreciate if you would have some class." **And then I hear my phone beep… a text.** "Heads up, BFF'S. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting."

**I nearly dropped my phone, my pulse raced, as I looked around to see tons of people texting away, I seen Ashley, Spencer and Chelsea at the table with the same look on their face. I rush to them.**

"Oh my God, this is not happening**!" I practically scream out. I think I'm hyperventilating.**

"Calm down, Madison." **Spencer whispers.**

"No. I can't. Who is playing these fucking games? Guys, what is going on?" **I asked, knowing that I have so many secrets I just don't know which one to tell.**

"I don't know. But it's has to be somebody we know or used to know." **Chelsea breathed out.**

"Who would know our darkest secrets to use against us?" **Ashley asked. The bell rings.**

"Whoever it is, they are going to pay." **I walk off to my last period class knowing only one person who would know the deadliest of our secrets.**

**Time wasn't flying by fast enough, I just kept staring at the clock hoping 2:30pm would get here. Mr. Porter knocked me out of my thought.**

"Class we have a new student who just arrived…" **He looks at the paper,** "Uh, Alison." **My heart skipped 10 beats as Spencer, Ashley and Chelsea looked up from what they were doing to recapture their breath.**

"I'm not new. I've been here all my life." **The young redhead explained looking towards us. I couldn't believe it. She was back.**

"What is she doing back? I thought she was out, indefinitely?" **Ashley whispered.**

"I guess not…" **Chelsea choked. This is **_**not**_** good. Alison is back, but how? She suffered 3****rd**** degree burns on the right side of her body two years ago. And now she looks amazing. Our phones vibrate at the same exact time. A text comes through:**

Madison: "I'm still…

Ashley: "here, bitches.

Chelsea: "And I know…

Spencer: "_Everything."_

All in unison: "Unknown."


	3. If at first you don't succeed

**Chapt 3-If at first you don't succeed, Lie, Lie Again.**

**The girls were reeling from the unexpected presence of Alison Delano, yesterday. They all sat on the cool sand staring at the waves crashing and roaring as the wet air misted their pretty little faces.**

"**I just don't understand why she even bothered coming back to King High." Madison said in frustration.**

"**Are you really going to ask that stupid question, Madison?" Chelsea asked, annoyed.**

"**What?" The young Latina asked, confused.**

"**Why wouldn't she come back? It is her school, too." Chelsea was a little too emotional at the moment.**

"**Okay, okay. Jeez. Are you on your rag?" Madison questioned.**

**Chelsea swallowed her drink hard realizing the way she has been acting for the last few days. "No…just tired, that's all. Sorry."**

"**Guys, what are we going to do? Not only do we have Alison back and she knows what we did to her but we have this unknown stalker, taunting us all at the same damn time." Ashley said with a worried look on her face.**

"**I don't know but we have to keep our eyes open. Because if we miss one thing, we **_**will**_** be screwed, just saying." Spencer stood up and grabbed her things.**

"**Where are you going?" Ashley asked, concerned.**

"**Tomorrow is the memorial for all the fallen students from prom last year. And my mom is setting up a collage of pictures of Clay." Spencer looked at Chelsea as her head shot up in her direction. "Chelsea, we would like for you to help." **

**Chelsea thought for a moment, contemplating. "Sure. Catch you guys later." And with that the two girls drove to Spencer's house.**

"**So, what are you going to do ****about Glen****?" Madison asked.**

"**I don't know. I'll figure it out as it goes. The silent treatment is sort of working…" Ashley said, not really believing it herself. **

"**I have to tell you something. I overheard Glen and Aidan talking about you some time last week."**

**Ashley looked up at Madison. "Oh…?"**

**Madison sighed not knowing how to tell her. "Well Glen was telling Aidan about you and him sleeping together. Is it true?" **

**Ashley runs her fingers through her thick brown hair and blinked a few times. "Yeah…it was a one time thing. I mean, after I'd done it I felt like scum of the earth." **

**Madison couldn't believe it. "No! Way! Are you fucking serious? Glen of all people? What were you thinking?"**

"**That's the thing. He was always flirty and funny and one day he wanted to come over and study so…" Ashley trailed off. Madison knew what happened next.**

"**You have to tell Spencer." Madison stood up and grabbed her things.**

"**No! I can't. What would she think of me now? I care about her so much. I couldn't lose her." Ashley was on the verge of tears.**

**Madison looked down at her. "If you care **_**that**_** much about her then you'd tell her the truth." And with that she walked away leaving Ashley to contemplate a few things. **

* * *

**Spencer's House:**

**Chelsea's POV**

**I don't think it was a good idea to come help with this collage. I mean don't get me wrong, I want to help honor Clay. But looking at these photos of him during his childhood made me feel even sicker to my stomach. I wish this nauseous ness would let up.**

"**Hey girls, I brought some finger food. Was getting kind of hungry," Mrs. Carlin said with a smile on her face.**

**Ugh the thought of eating that makes me want to vomit. "Uh, no thanks. I'm still a little full from earlier." I say with a small smile on my face as Spencer digs in like a starving animal.**

"**Oh, okay. How are you feeling lately, Chelsea?" Mrs. C asked and I barely made eye contact with her.**

"**I've been better. Can't complain, you know? Stressful year." I look towards Spencer to give her the signal to shoo away her mother.**

"**Mom, come on now we have to get to work." Spencer begs her mom to leave. **

"**Fine, we'll talk later, Chelsea." And with that she walks off into the kitchen. Thank God, I almost choked it all up. I can't stand all this lying; it's hard to keep up. But no one can know.**

"**So, how **_**are**_** you feeling since Clay died?" Spencer asked in that 'don't bullshit with me' tone. I shrug my shoulders.**

"**Just trying to deal, you know? Every day is a battle that I seem to be losing. I don't know where to start or to end." She looks at me with those baby blue eyes with concern. She places a free hand on mine.**

"**Well, I'm here if you want to talk, about anything." She said in a reassuring tone. I quietly nodded, acknowledging her.**

"**Okay…" Then we went back to decorating the board. All of a sudden I felt this surge of pain whip through me and then I felt extremely sick and light-headed. What the hell is going on?**

"**Chelsea what's wrong? Are you okay?" Spencer places her hand on my shoulder.**

"**I think I'm going to be sick!" I run off to the downstairs bathroom and fall to my knees releasing everything and nothing at all out of me. Once I'm finally done, I sit there against the wall breathing in and breathing out slowly. When will this sickness end? I can't take much more.**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

**What the hell was that? She's always sick lately. Also picky at eating certain types of food. I just couldn't understand what is making her so sick.**

**I walk silently upstairs hearing nothing but heavy breathing. I knock on the door.**

"**Chelsea? Please open up. I'm worried for you. Tell me what's going on." I plead as I stand there knocking constantly until I couldn't knock anymore.**

"**Go away, Spencer…" she barely whispers out. I sit down beside the door.**

"**No, I am not going anywhere, Chelsea. Friends don't leave each others' side. We made that promise after what happened a few years ago. So please don't shut me out." After a long minute of silence I hear the door unlock and I push it open slowly and there she was curled up against the wall holding her knees to her chest.**

"**Chelsea…what is wrong?"**

**She exhales and she is shaking. I crawl to her and hold her, rocking her slow. "Talk to me…"**

**I felt her tears hit my skin and then she whispers, "I'm pregnant, Spencer." My heart skipped a beat and I nearly choked.**

"**You're sure?" I can't believe it. Clay's baby is growing inside of her and it must be so lonely and overwhelming for her.**

"**I am, took three tests and all positive. The thing is I can't handle having a child on my own." So that means what I think it means. **

"**Abortion?" I'm shocked. I can't believe she'd do something like that. Maybe because we are devout Catholics and I know Clay wouldn't even consider it.**

"**I know…I just don't know what to do." I just held her tight. She was crying into my shoulder as I looked up and saw my mother standing there with tears in her eyes. And I knew what was next. Then my phone vibrated, a text: Andrew: "Remember me, Goldilocks? I haven't forgotten you." **

**My world has not only flipped upside down but my worst thoughts are coming to light…**

* * *

**King High:**

**Ashley's POV**

**This memorial is having everyone on edge. I mean yeah it was an emotional time. Aidan got shot as did Sean and also Clay died. It was a horrific event and I just don't know how anyone can cope with it. I stand there looking at all the photos of the students who are now flying with the Angels. I felt a hand on my right shoulder.**

"**How are you feeling, Ash?" I turn around and there was a blonde with baby blue's standing next to me.**

"**Glen? I'm okay. But this has to stop." I say, looking around suspiciously.**

"**Look, I really like you and I will do everything in my power to have you. Whether you're in love with my sister or not. Remember, I have the power to tell her." And he turns and walks away with a cocky grin on his face. I sigh knowing this is going to turn out ugly one way or another. But I'd rather be the one to tell Spencer at least the part of him and me hooking up. I couldn't fathom telling her or anyone about the miscarriage. It's just too much to handle all at once. I grabbed my book bag off the quad table and a piece of folded paper falls out. I look around to notice anyone staring as I opened it up. It read: "Other girls get together to do their homework. You get to do your crushes' brother."**

**I ripped the fucking note to shreds and I ran to the nearest deserted place to collect my thoughts. Who **_**is **_**this person?**

* * *

**Madison's POV**

**I can't deal with any of this shit right now. It's never-ending! As I pull up to the school I notice a woman standing by the curb. I grab my things and I begin to walk past her. She looks familiar though.**

"**You can't say hi to the woman you betrayed?" Her voice echoed in my ears. I stopped dead in my tracks and I turned around slowly to face her.**

"**Vivian, what are you doing here and at my school?" I asked as nice a possible. She walked a few steps towards me.**

"**I spent the last two years in a jail cell for what you and your daddy did. I am collecting from you and him." I furrow my eyebrows. My father, not the most honest man in the world has a lot of money problems. And he is also dangerous.**

"**Look, I have no clue what you're talking about. Stay the hell away from me!" I went to turn and walk away and she grabbed my arm, tightly.**

"**I **_**will**_** collect **_**bruja. **_**If it is the last thing I do. You and your dirty father will pay. I guarantee it." And she dropped my arm and walked away. There was a police car driving slowly past, watching from a distance. My heart is in the pit of my stomach. I can't even breathe. My phone beeps: "Like father like daughter, can you run from the law in those heels?" I shut my phone and I speed walk away knowing someone is watching my every move.**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

**I'm standing there looking at the collage of photos of the fallen students of last year's prom. I still can't help but think that could have been me. I miss Clay. I really do. I do know he is in a better place and I will help take care of Chelsea the best I could. Mom, dad and I agreed we will help her with everything. Doctor appointments, vitamins, and everything else that comes along. Even though Clay may be gone but he still lives on in Chelsea. What a beautiful gift he has left for us.**

* * *

**All four girls gather around the memorial and pay their respect to the fallen students of last year's disaster. Ashley, Spencer, Madison and Chelsea all hold hands as they stand there together as one, remembering the lives lost.**

"**Today is not the greatest day but it's a day of reflection." The blonde stated.**

"**Yeah…They will always be in my prayers." Chelsea said in a low voice. Spencer squeezed her hand tightly.**

"**Guys, things don't seem they will get better. But I promise to stick by your sides through thick and thin." The brown haired girl, said with a small smile on her face. Both Madison and Spencer squeezed her hand tightly to reassure her they agree too.**

"**This year is going to be in the history books…" Madison chimed in and all three girls looked towards her, awkwardly. "Well, in **_**our**_** history books." And the girls all smiled.**

"**Hey look its Alison walking by. Act cool." Ashley said in a low tone. Alison walks by, slowly and then stops.**

"**Whisper, Whisper, Whisper." And with that she smiled and walked off, nonchalantly. All four girls looked at each other wondering what the hell is going on.**

"**Yep, a year to remember…" Madison said. As they turned their view back to the collage there was a piece of paper tact up next to Clay's picture.**

"**What the hell is that?" Ashley walks over and pulls the note off the board.**

"**Well what does it say?" Chelsea asked, impatient.**

**Ashley reads the note out loud. "BUCKLE UP BITCHES. NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS."**

"**We are royally fucked." Madison said looking around the quad, eyeing every person in her line of sight. "Fucked…"**


End file.
